Honey Watch Out!
by gelatinefeels
Summary: When push comes to a shove... [Gruvia one-shot]


**Honey Watch Out!**

-A Fairy Tail fanfiction

* * *

_When push comes to a shove…_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, we've read chapter 423 and I know a LOT of theories are going around. And so, I decided to edit this fic's original story to fit the atmosphere in the manga and in the fandom. Hope you guys like it.

And also, have some Gruvia and Natsu brOTP!

**Possible spoilers for chapter 423.**

Set after the one year timeskip.

**DISCLAIMER:** Mashima-sensei owns FT.

* * *

He was getting tired of it.

And no, for him it was not a simple matter.

After all, when the word "tired" came from the energetic, "all-fired up" Natsu Dragneel, the world must be approaching its doom.

Because, as many of the Fairy Tail members once said, Natsu was the one who does not even _know_ the definition of the word "exhaustion", let alone its existence.

So, what in the name of Mavis suddenly changed his mind?

It was, in Natsu's own words, that ice bastard's fault.

Who, of course, is none other than Fairy Tail's resident ice mage-slash-devil slayer-slash-exhibitionist, Gray Fullbuster.

What made Natsu so agitated was Gray's "I-don't-care-I-don't-give-a-damn-mind-your-own-business" attitude he once again exhibited after Fairy Tail was once again reformed.

Well, it really ticked off Natsu that he displayed such attitude after they have not seen each other for a whole year. But that's another story.

It was the way that his words totally contradicted his feelings that made Natsu finally think of a plan to make that idiot admit his feelings.

Feelings that were directed to a certain water mage, who goes by the name of Juvia Lockser.

Natsu admits that he was dense sometimes (okay, fine, most of the time) and that he was slow when it comes to things like romance and whatever. But even the densest of people can see how Gray really felt for Juvia, and that he was only holding himself back.

Because of embarrassment, awkwardness, and other pressing matters, like pain, hurt and most of all, fear.

And growing up with Gray, Natsu thinks that the main reason for his behavior is fear, which he understands. After all, Fairy Tail members have their own share of fear.

But seeing Gray like that, looking like he didn't care when in fact Natsu could see in his eyes that he did, talking like she didn't matter when his tone was filled with concern, acting like he didn't want to see her when he was on the verge of running just to be by her side… Natsu decided that he's had enough.

Had enough of Gray putting on that "tsundere" act.

Had enough of seeing him sigh and shift around uncomfortably every damn day in an effort to keep himself from going by Juvia's side.

And had enough of him depriving himself and Juvia the happiness they both long and deserve.

Because even if Gray was his sworn rival, he was a comrade, a member of Fairy Tail—and Natsu wants him to be happy.

Which brings us back to that certain plan Natsu devised.

It was on the day every member of the guild was found, and of course, it called for a celebration—which means everyone having a good time and getting totally wasted.

Team Natsu was occupying one of the benches and as far as everyone can see, little conversation is going between them, what with Erza munching on a strawberry cake (the _**whole**_ cake, mind you), Lucy and Wendy chatting about one thing or another and Happy eating his fish and offering some to Carla (who unsurprisingly refused).

Natsu was only sitting there, shoving food in his mouth, and all the while eyeing Gray discreetly. Said guy was oblivious to the look Natsu was giving him, as he was busy scanning the whole guild. Anyone may just see it as an act of boredom, given that Gray looks uninterested. But Natsu was not anyone. Behind that bored look lies something else—something that tells Natsu that he was looking for a certain someone.

Seeing that opportunity, Natsu grabbed it and put his plan into action.

Swallowing his food, Natsu grabbed the glass of water beside him before emptying its contents in one go. After wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he shifted slightly before addressing Gray in a bored tone (it was part of his plan, to appear nonchalant).

"You know, if you're that anxious, why don't you go and find her?"

Gray stiffened slightly, a light blush on his cheeks. "Wha-what the hell?" he stammered, "Who are you talking about?"

Before Natsu could make another comment, the guild door opened and in came Juvia, accompanied by Gajeel. As far as Natsu could see, she looked better—better than when they first saw her: with the rain falling so heavily on her, eyes downcast and countenance lifeless. She told them that she was "separated" from Gray, but they know that "separated" was not the right word.

She was not just separated from Gray.

Gray had separated from her.

There is still a hint of sadness in her, despite being in the guild once again, as the heavens were still gray and clouds were still dark. When Lucy moved to talk to Juvia, Natsu saw Gray avert his eyes, guilt and sadness evident in them.

"Juvia's feeling fine, Lucy. It's been a long time and she wants to celebrate with everyone." He heard her say.

She proceeded to sit on a vacant table with Gajeel, who was munching on some iron. Natsu noticed that every now and then, she was stealing glances at their table, particularly at Gray, who was looking everywhere but her.

Natsu decided that it was time.

"Stop sitting there and go to her!" Natsu hissed, "What are you—a coward?"

He knew he was treading on dangerous waters at that point. He could only hope that Gray, despite being a smartass (he would never admit that out loud though), would fall into his trap.

And lo and behold, he did.

Natsu saw a nerve twitch on his forehead, but instead of talking back, Gray just stood up and made a move to leave.

He grinned inwardly, _"Alright."_

Natsu stood up suddenly and shouted, "Oi, ice bastard! I'm not done with you yet!"

Erza and Lucy stood up, prepared to break the upcoming fight. But Natsu shot them a look that clearly said "let me handle this alone or else."

The guild paid them no attention. Some even encouraged the fight, saying that it feels so nostalgic and all. It was the usual brawl, the usual fight. It was not something new to them.

Gray still ignored Natsu's outburst, which was what he wanted. Picking up a chair, Natsu hauled it at Gray's direction. And because he was a prodigy in making a ruckus, it hit Gray.

At this, the dark haired man finally turned his attention to Natsu with a scowl on his face and his eyes blazing with anger and annoyance.

"What are you playin' at, flame brain?!" he hollered, "You wanna fight, huh?!"

Natsu smirked, "You wanna go, ice bastard?!" he hollered back. He then flung another chair towards Gray, who caught it this time and threw it back to Natsu.

And just like that, an all out brawl started, with chairs and tables and barrels flying everywhere. The boys were caught up in a fray while some girls were leaving already. Natsu kept his eye out for Juvia every time, since the least he wanted was for her to leave.

His sleepless night would all go to waste if she left.

The fight was dragging on, showing no signs of breaking anytime soon. Before Natsu could throw another barrel at Gray, he saw Juvia leaving her table. His eyes widened and without another thought, finally let his plan go into full force.

He launched the barrel at Juvia's direction.

Normally, Gray would just dodge it and let it hit another guild mate, but when he saw where the barrel was heading to and who it was going to hit, he felt his heart skip a beat. Without further ado, he ran to Juvia.

"Watch out!"

Juvia only heard those words before she felt herself being pulled into a hard (and not to mention, shirtless) chest and strong arms winding around her frame protectively, sending her crashing on the ground.

She groaned and tried to sit up, but the arms wrapped around her tightened even more. When she opened her eyes, they widened at the sight of Gray beneath her, eyes closed with a pained expression on his face.

When Gray heard her flinch, he sat up immediately, bringing her with him. His eyes raked her form and his hands gripped her arms.

"Are you alright?! You're not hurt are you?!" he asked in a frantic tone. Turning to Natsu, he scowled, "Natsu! Are you an idiot or what?!"

Natsu just shrugged his shoulders and gave him a grin, "What? I didn't tell you to go running to Juvia!" he retorted before turning his attention to Elfman, who challenged him to a "manly fight".

Gray just glared at him again before turning his attention back to Juvia who was still frozen in shock at his sudden behavior, "Hey Juvia. Are you alright? I'm sorry. I just… I mean…" he trailed off, his bangs covering his eyes.

Juvia snapped out of her trance and stared at Gray, who was looking down. Tentatively, she reached for him and cupped his face in her hands, lifting his head in the process. They stared at each other for a moment before Juvia spoke softly.

"If… If Gray-sama is ready… to talk… Juvia… Juvia will be here to listen. No matter how long, no matter how painful. She knows Gray-sama has no ill intentions and he has his own reasons. Juvia will listen to all of them. After all, Juvia made a promise… that she'll take care of Gray-sama. And she _will_ take care of Gray-sama no matter what."

Gray looked at her intently, taking in her words. Carefully, he stood up and helped Juvia to her feet. He cleared his throat, "Let's go. Somewhere. To talk." He said, taking her hand in his. "We can't talk in here. Natsu may throw another barrel."

Juvia giggled softly, her hand tightening on Gray's. "Wherever Gray-sama wants." She said.

They left the guild with their hands intertwined and for the first time since Natsu saw them, both of them were smiling—genuine and loving smiles—full of promises, full of love.

Outside the guild, the clouds dispersed and the skies cleared once again, bringing in the sun's warm rays.

Natsu grinned, "Mission accomplished!" he shouted just before a table went flying in his direction and hit him square on the head, knocking him unconscious.

-owari-

* * *

**A/N: **It was supposed to be funnier and lot more humorous but it became like THIS! Tell me what you think of this…this…yeah, by writing a review. I love reviews. You can be critical if you want, that'll help me a lot in improving my stories.

Yes, I went for the "Gray left Juvia because he was worried about her and he was finally realizing that he was falling in love with her and he can't afford to fall in love with her just yet because END and Zeref are still on the loose" theory because if Gray was one of the reasons why it was raining once again around Juvia, I think that would be the most acceptable theory (for me at least). Gray is not a jerk. I'm sure whatever reason he had for leaving Juvia along the way will be addressed in the upcoming chapters (if he was really the reason or one of the reasons why Juvia was depressed).

Lemme know what you think of this one by posting a review!

Many thanks to those who reviewed, favorite-d and followed the previous chapter and my other story, "Change".

Till the next one!


End file.
